monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Diablos
|Weakness Sign = Limping or enraged after one hit |Signature Move = Underground Dig Attack |Habitats = Old Desert, Desert, Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, Dunes |Monster Size = 2930.3 1893.7 |Monster Relations = Diablos, White Monoblos, Monoblos |Generation = First }} The Black Diablos is a female Diablos during the mating season, she was introduced in Monster Hunter G in Japan and in Monster Hunter Freedom in the West. __TOC__ Physiology The change in color is meant to act as a warning to other monsters, as she becomes extremely aggressive during this state. This aggression translates into her combat approach, with a significant boost of speed and power becoming highly evident. Behavior Highly aggressive, even for such a large wyvern. Diablos are considered one of the most aggressive creatures in the Desert. Using the sand as cover, Diablos can launch devastating ambushes on intruders approaching their territory. Black Diablos behave like a normal Diablos while fighting. They are highly territorial wyverns, they will attack members of their own species if they enter their territory, and they will also attack other monsters like the Tigrex should they approach. Habitat Commonly found in Deserts. Black Diablos are well suited to arid climates, but their ability to tunnel in sand may limit them to deserts only. However in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate they can be found at the Deserted Island. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Black Diablos SR17+ required to hunt. Unusual possibly mutated Black Diablos with bright blue eyes, purple flesh and mouth, more spikes all over its body and tail, large veins on wings, one horn very much larger than the other and increased muscle mass. They all have increased aggression, speed and strength able to make quakes that require Quake Resistance+2 skills just from it digging normally leaving many hunters instantly defenseless towards its digging attacks. Its new attacks are fast and deadly including a new charge that is not horns to the ground first and unpredictable where it suddenly runs towards a target homing at high speed then hops landing horns first sticking them in the ground as it slides and then lifts its head and up very fast. This move is actually performed so fast it gives little time for hunters to use recovery items. It has new behaviors when it charges normally as well such as ending its charge with a tail spin then double tail slam. Or a new tail attack shared with HC Monoblos where it slams its tails and uses its own tails weight to slides its self in the direction of its tail twice. Another attack Shared with HC Monoblos is where the monster slams its chin on the ground making a strong quake requiring Quake Resistance+2 skills to ignore hoping to catch prey unable to move it instantly raises its head upward while sliding forward hitting all who was stunned by the quake. Digging speed is increased to instant it digs into the ground it may begin chasing. And using a Sonic Bomb on the monster will instantly cause it to get enraged making sonic Bombs useless during its anger. They are at SR100 one of the fastest of Diablos variations going at possible double speed in rage and repeating its already fast new charge attack and increased speed digging leaving very little time for hunters to use recovery items in the same room of the monster if faced alone. Elemental/Status Effectiveness Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd